


Drunk Honesty

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji was not very honest about his wishes, but that was about to change.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Drunk Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago, silly af

Sanji was drunk. They've been drinking for a couple of hours now, and that moron insisted he could take Zoro on a drinking contest, knowing fully well the green haired boy never got close to drunk in his whole life.

"Why aren't you hitting on me? You're so annoying." His friend said, the blond fringe all messed up now, and his two swirly brows both visible and frowning in a cute way.

Zoro almost had to pinch himself to make sure he actually heard those words leave the blonde's lips. Pretty soon they were a mess all over the floor, Zoro on top of the lithe body, kissing Sanji fiercely and his mind all foggy and weird, although not at all from the insane amount of alcohol he'd just had. No, Zoro could only get drunk on Sanji.

Zoro still thought at some point the blonde would just shove him away, pretend he didn’t say anything and didn’t kiss him at all. Just like he always did with any other advance Zoro had ever tried, annoyingly saying his lips were made to be kissed by beautiful ladies only. But suddenly their clothes were not on their bodies anymore and Sanji was almost demanding Zoro to fuck him, which made Zoro slow down a bit because he had absolutely no idea how to actually do it.

"Didn't you learn this in gay sex 101 or something?"

Sanji was right about him being gay, but he couldn't be more mistaken. Because although he liked men, he never really did it with anyone before. But, apparently Sanji wasn't fazed at all by his lack in experience, he just grabbed Zoro's fingers, wet them a bit, and shoved them in his hole himself.

"I'm actually pretty loose." He said without a care in the world, in fact almost proudly. And Zoro thought about how weird it was to see him so unashamed of admitting such a thing, when normally he didn't even want to admit he was bi. The booze made him honest for once and it was a nice change.

So Zoro just fucked him exactly how he asked him to. And the blonde actually wouldn't shut up about it. Praising Zoro when he was moving in ways that pleased him and filling his ears with moans and words about how good he felt.

The next day Zoro just said "Wanna do it again?" to which Sanji replied "As if", but Zoro knew better than to believe him. They eventually got their clothes off again and, after making out quite a lot, Zoro started to feel the need to put it in. So, he grabbed Sanji’s ass and started spreading him to fit his cock.

"Hey! Don't rush it you brute imbecile." The blonde said when Zoro started to press against his hole.

"You're the one who said you were loose."

"I would never say such a preposterous thing." The blonde replied offended and Zoro already missed his drunk honesty.

"Well it's tru-" He promptly shut up when Sanji made him enter all the way up his ass, thanks to his legs pushing behind his back.

In reality, it only proved Zoro's point, because he must be pretty damn loose to fit his dick so easily like that.

But the green haired man just forgot their argument completely and focused on moving in that delicious hole. Because, if he gave the blonde what he wanted, maybe Sanji would be more honest with him from now on.


End file.
